macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pink Panther
The Pink Panther is a fictional animated character who appears in the opening and closing credit sequences in all but two of the films in the Pink Panther series. He does not appear in any of the storylines of the films proper, instead being a humorous translation of the name "Pink Panther" that was used for the valuable pink diamond that is stolen during the events of the first film. The character reappeared in a spin-off franchise of theatrical cartoon shorts, a comic book, and television series. Appearance He first appeared in the parade in 1988 as a 78-foot tall balloon with a 65-foot tail to celebrate the film franchise's 25th anniversary, and was lead by a walkaround Pink Panther along with his creator, Friz Freleng. In the 1991 and 1992 parades, the Pink Panther danced with an acting troupe called "The Detectives." The character balloon continued to appear in the parade until 1997, after which new size rules prevented him from making any future reappearances. However, the walkaround Pink Panther returned in 2011 on the "85th Parade Superstars" float, along with other characters who had balloons that had been long retired. Before the balloon was created, a walkaround appeared on The Giant Cootie float in 1976 Incidents Since this character balloon was one of the tallest in the parade's history, he did have his share of incidents. * In 1989, the balloon was punctured which caused his tail to deflate, and was punctured further when it missed a traffic signal and crashed straight into a sign. * In 1991, the balloon's float was half deflated. * In 1993 and 1994, the balloon's right arm was deflated. * In 1995, the balloon's stomach was ripped apart, meaning the balloon had to finish lower than usual. * In 1996 and 1997, the balloon's scarf was missing, possibly due to the previous year's accident. * In 1997, The Pink Panther lurched about, while simultaneously imploding, a police inspector shouted, Somebody give me a knife, quick! An officer quickly handed him a 5-inch-long knife and he punched a hole through the feline's tail, a move that almost immediately stabilized the balloon. Joyce Reis, who held one of the panther's ropes, said she was terrified. The balloon was caught on top of me and my daughter, she said. We thought it was going to smother us. Some of the panthers' handlers said one of their colleagues was knocked unconscious during the collapse, but the police could not confirm the report. Due to the major damage of the balloon, it was retired and possibly destroyed. Music Music: "The Pink Panther Theme" by Henry Mancini (Marching Band Arrangement) Gallery 5556726D-589F-4814-A160-D839015832B2.jpeg|A Model of The Pink Panther Balloon A147E029-93BE-446B-8B1A-A5E976290C1F.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1988 Parade 88.PNG|The Pink Panther in the 1988 Parade C707285C-9F35-4382-90E0-E08A717A11E1.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1988 Parade 7ADB8FF5-82C7-4BDE-907E-329C9C07787A.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1988 Parade 8FD8A75F-E608-48E7-A732-A1D9E4D2076B.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1988 Parade Macys-23.jpg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1988 Parade 71BBC226-6A68-451A-A7AD-A50FCE0EBB5B.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1988 Parade C4F1B5C7-AB06-4B41-BD2C-A90CE574EC78.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1988 Parade on the NBC Telecast 04B58344-456A-48C1-A524-FD8E13B5A37E.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1989 Parade 2BEFAB92-0EA7-4158-856A-AC82BC38C3E6.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1989 Parade on the NBC Telecast 7BF29161-1637-4417-BF1D-291E2A2316D0.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1990 Parade 6FAE9F38-BB67-4B2D-8CAC-303E0329E199.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1990 Parade 27FB47D8-15A2-4D80-8D85-178BF9E4041B.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1990 Parade on the NBC Telecast 3E084DA9-B40F-4AAD-9DC0-19A9FE1CEACC.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1991 Parade 9475A4C7-4B3D-44CD-A6E1-6622D10CDFBB.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon was Leaning to the Right Side in the 1991 Parade AA494DE6-7C00-448E-84DA-34128E373CF8.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1991 Parade 00E0B053-DF8E-4711-8D7C-74A1526A99B0.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1991 Parade on the NBC Telecast 88E21F83-26D8-4E99-A725-24F5E3F9CAF2.jpeg|The Pink Panther and Babar in the 1991 Parade 3D082D50-6F1D-40FF-81A7-1A5C13AC98B3.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1991 Parade BF5159A9-B6C6-497E-B220-F4BB317ACDBD.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1992 Parade 392F74E4-CBDF-44EE-B010-C861AFF4AB2A.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1992 Parade 33DAF4C7-25EE-41D5-8D23-CE02DFE5E652.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1992 Parade 7BCD0034-66E8-478C-AC2E-0F09EEA87784.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1992 Parade on the NBC Telecast 45CEDE45-82D5-4467-927D-FE4FEC2CDCB6.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1993 Parade 7AE778B5-CABF-4933-B460-8E9DEBC3FC91.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1993 Parade BC43E84F-BE6C-42DB-8555-C380626E5A51.jpeg|The Pink Panther's Right Arm was Deflated in the 1993 Parade B2984B38-0A2B-4777-85A2-015C7BBC4F53.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1993 Parade D09A2C3B-F50B-4D0E-9B82-907E3A4C20AF.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1993 Parade on the NBC Telecast and on the 1997 Telecast as stock footage 2771200E-7193-483E-9CE7-5D322198633C.jpeg|The Pink Panther's Right Hand was Deflated Balloon in the 1994 Parade E9558EB9-7802-420F-B31D-F187080E7EC0.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon with Deflated Right Hand in the 1994 Parade 0DC4D4E1-A646-464F-B97F-76CAD2124BC5.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1994 Parade on the NBC Telecast 47027D8A-6C72-4E3B-A5C9-0D84769F0C29.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon at the End of the 1994 Parade B2DE19EF-2BF9-4824-895E-5EC3FB4441B6.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon was Lowered to the Ground Due to a Ripped Stomach in the 1995 Parade DB71DC58-A9AF-423C-8858-0D6FCD1921A8.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon was Lowered to the Ground Due to a Ripped Stomach in the 1995 Parade 494500B0-0C4C-41D2-BA21-53116E78A3D7.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1995 Parade on the NBC Telecast 7E9F2282-87B1-4884-AB5C-493507B746B9.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon was Lowered to the Ground Due to a Ripped Stomach in the 1995 Parade D8B236EC-3F78-47E5-82E4-5E53D1C0A885.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade B8AFF760-4464-4297-8E3C-D93FBB69A591.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade 724F9FB4-1AE7-4B40-96D0-FFD35D47F77F.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade 4034E6EA-1F80-4B68-B09E-BCA879F04AD3.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade 499F49A7-806E-41A7-B3CB-F31A5149530A.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade EEAF191F-5312-4A07-BDCE-406846704221.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade E7863A7A-EA59-454C-8DAE-6C08BC8FC91C.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade 29048CAB-2441-4A29-8C83-E8E915A06793.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade 20C90887-E819-4DDF-A630-81D48910CB9B.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade F339C0F1-A8F1-445C-8055-6C1DB0BA63E2.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade B7AF91DB-BF27-4390-8E37-794B215BAD30.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade E68E345F-7615-4379-9B65-D59D5064CF7A.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade on the NBC Telecast CC317D51-E712-4B62-88B2-751FC36413BF.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade BE5833B7-D52E-4227-BBB3-4219FF28DA34.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1996 Parade 44D62661-7C72-4537-8F15-0134E98CDDAE.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1997 Parade on the NBC Telecast before getting deflated at Times Square Pink Panther Out of Control.png|The Pink Panther Balloon Out of Control in the 1997 Parade 3D13543D-AA49-4E68-97A8-7867AC8A5C28.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon Out of Control in the 1997 Parade DC5F4075-5152-446F-81AE-1CCEDD4AB4D9.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon Out of Control in the 1997 Parade A86B0335-301E-4735-BFED-60697D7EC8A4.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1997 Parade EE374249-475B-4FA8-841A-48CE2991C53E.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1997 Parade 533DCE7B-D0FB-4C40-BA01-B51DB17B24E0.jpeg|Foot of The Pink Panther Balloon in the 1997 Parade FDDACCDF-CEE8-40DD-8B7A-D06F2A67D335.jpeg|The Pink Panther Balloon Out of Control in the 1997 Parade BB07EBD5-8C30-4EEB-87E3-91B40C57892F.jpeg|The Pink Panther Ripped By a Streetlight in the 1997 Parade CF8E2539-92CC-419C-B45C-A06095662280.jpeg|The Pink Panther Being Damaged in the 1997 Parade A37B53CC-42D8-41B5-AA03-F8121060A06E.jpeg|The Pink Panther Being Damaged in the 1997 Parade Pink Panther burst.jpg|The Pink Panther Being Stabbed By the NYPD in Time Square in the 1997 Parade 51643472 10.jpg|Police with the destroyed Pink Panther balloon. 28FEC032-1D3B-414D-BF91-8F3C7A61539A.jpeg|The Pink Panther Being Stabbed By the NYPD in the Time Square in the 1997 Parade AB14FB8C-DD62-442A-8B3B-069EE16EB31E.jpeg|The Pink Panther Being Stabbed By the NYPD in the Time Square in the 1997 Parade Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:MGM Characters Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Movie Characters Category:Animated Shorts Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Cats Category:Big Balloons Category:Retired Balloons Category:Non-First Balloon in the Parade Category:Tigers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Balloons that were in a accident Category:80s Balloons Category:Boomerang Cartoon Characters Category:Holiday Ambassadors Category:Male Balloons